Pablo Picasso
Pablo Picasso (1881-1973) was a Spanish painter. Commonly known simply as Picasso, he is one of the most recognized figures in 20th-century art. He is best known for co-founding the Cubist movement and for the wide variety of styles embodied in his work. Among his most famous works are the proto-Cubist Les Demoiselles d'Avignon (1907) and Guernica (1937), his portrayal of the German bombing of Guernica during the Spanish Civil War. References * His painting, "Girl Before a Mirror", was spoofed in 1984's Miss Piggy's Art Masterpiece Calendar, as "Pig Before a Mirror". The same image was subsequently used in the 1993 Muppet Trading Cards set, and in the Miss Piggy's Art Treasures collection of Muppet postcards. The reverse side of the postcard provides the following "information:" * In episode 3655 of Sesame Street, Big Bird and Baby Bear visit the Museum of Modern Art, and look at one of Picasso's sculptures "Baboon and Young". * The painter is parodied with the Plaza Sésamo character Pablo Bigotasso, and the Sesame Street "Here is Your Life" sketch used his name as the inspiration for Pablo Paint Palette. *A number of [[Animated Paintings|animated Sesame Street inserts]] use Picasso's works as the subject, including: **''Bust Of A Woman With A Hat'' is slowly revealed to the audience in a black and white version, before eventually gaining its colors. **''Portrait of Marie-Thérèse'' is altered with a child sitting on her lap. **''Three Musicians'' is used, where the instrumentalists learn to cooperate to play music. * Another Sesame Street cartoon features two characters with Picasso-esque designs commenting on a painting of a normal, human girl. * In Elmo's version of "Right in the Middle of My Face", Girl Before a Mirror is shown during the "nose" verse. * Baby Fozzie, Baby Rowlf, Baby Gonzo, Baby Scooter, and Baby Kermit morph into Picasso-style paintings in the Muppet Babies episode "The Muppet Museum of Art". The transformation is inspired by the Picasso painting Weeping Woman with Handkerchief. His 1918 Still Life is also featured in "Art Is in Your Heart" when Baby Animal crawls by. * As a reference within a reference, Joe Mathieu spoofed Norman Rockwell's "Triple Self Portrait" with Grover taking the place of the famed painter. And taking the place of the Picasso self-portrait Rockwell included on the easel, is Bert in place of Picasso. * Mokey paints a very Picasso-like painting of Red Fraggle in the book Best Friends. *In an edition of "The Letter of the Day Games," Cookie Monster searches for P-word items. One such item is a painting by Picasso. *In a Sesame Street sketch, Ernie makes a picture of Bert with several eyebrows, done in a Picasso style. *In the "Elmo the Musical" segment, "Detective the Musical," the Man in the Sleeveless Undershirt's apartment is decorated with a Cubist painting (tying into the segment's theme of cubes). * A spoof of Girl Before a Mirror featuring Kermit the Forg is featured in the Museum of Modern Cookie in The Cookie Thief. It is said to be painted by Pablo PiCookie. *Scooter refers to Kermit the Frog as "Picasso" at Color Me Mine in The Muppets episode, "The Ex-Factor." MB211-29.png|''Still Life'', 1918 MB211-60.png|''Weeping Woman with Handkerchief'', 1937 MB211-61.png|Picasso Babies PabloPalette.jpg|Pablo Paint Palette with Patti Paintbrush Image:3958f.jpg|"Bust of a Woman With a Hat" Image:MOMPainting.jpg|"Portrait of Marie-Thérèse" Image:Mokey_picaso_painting.JPG|Mokey paints a Picasso-like Red with her Brushplant TCT-Mirror.jpg|From The Cookie Thief Bert-Picasso.jpg|Bert, rendered in Picasso-style __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Art References Category:Museum